Flor de Nochebuena
by DMBeige
Summary: La navidad ha llegado a Hyrule, y con ella las responsabilidades que conlleva ser el héroe del lugar. ¿Podrá Link vestirse de gala y comportarse digno de su título frente a un montón de payasos adinerados? Ser la cita de la princesa y no morir en el intento podría ser más complicado de lo que imaginas.


**Hola (: el tren de DMBeige viene este año con un pequeño regalo para esta sección (quien guste leerlo u.ú). ¡Feliz noche buena/navidad! Pensaba subir esto ayer, pero pues… Me retrasé :,D igual, creo que el timing está perfecto. Me disculpo por los personajes que no van en el videojuego que escogí para la historia (Rauru), tengo el mal hábito de mezclar las cosas _. "La Cámara" es un organismo que metí como el villano de la película (a falta de Ganondorf), ya se hablará más de ello. Este capítulo es más… Emocional de lo que se supone que será el resto del fic, pido paciencia u_uU. Sin más de momento, disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y parte de la trama no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a _Nintendo_ y a sus respectivos desarrolladores asociados. Hago esto por el amor que le tengo a TLOZ y a escribir.

**Advertencias: **Quizá OoC y faltas gramaticales/ortográficas (que y qué, mis grandes enemigos e_e). ACLARACIÓN: Los acontecimientos presentados ocurren después de **TP**.

**Summary: **La navidad ha llegado a Hyrule, y con ella las responsabilidades que conlleva ser el héroe del lugar. ¿Podrá Link vestirse de gala y comportarse digno de su título frente a un montón de payasos adinerados? Ser la cita de la princesa y no morir en el intento podría llegar a ser más complicado de lo que imaginas.

**Flor de Nochebuena  
><strong>Capítulo I: Prólogo  
>~DMBeige<p>

— ¿Pero qué…? —Balbuceó un joven hylian, boquiabierto. Estaba totalmente desubicado, esta vez sí que lo habían tomado con la guardia baja. Se aclaró la garganta y se tomó un segundo para organizar sus ideas. —No creo ser el más… —Movía sus manos, tratando de disimular su histeria con los ademanes. Sus ojos revolvían los rincones del enorme salón con paredes de piedra blanca, como si tratasen de buscar una salida de emergencia. — _Adecuado_. —Finalizó, clavando la mirada en un hombre de cabello cano. — ¿Está la princesa Zelda enterada de esta… Idea? —Sus modales nunca habían sido impecables, pero daba lo mejor de sí para no recalcar que pensaba en aquello como un disparate, casi una ofensa al reino.

—Se ha planteado en su presencia, por supuesto. —Respondió apaciblemente el hombre, llevando después el borde de una finísima taza de porcelana a sus labios, bebiendo. Su semblante, tan sereno y despreocupado, chocaba con la tensión que inundaba el corazón del joven héroe de Hyrule. Suspiró, dejando escapar preocupaciones que hasta ese mismísimo instante habían pasado desapercibidas. —Y ahora veo porque lo ha descartado con tanta premura. —Sonrió, amigable. Pero esa sonrisa no engañaría a Link, por supuesto que no. _Rauru el séptimo _podía ser el más soportable de los veinte hombres que integraban "La Cámara de Hyrule", pero era tan lobo como los demás. Perseguía lo que quería tan fervientemente como los otros diecinueve. Si la Cámara había tomado una decisión ya, sería muy complicado convencerlos de no llevarla a cabo. — ¿Por qué te parece tan ridículo el pensar en acompañar a tu princesa a algo tan simple como una reunión navideña, Link? —Parecía divertirse con la manera en que sus gestos se agravaban, inclusive soltó una risilla discreta.

—Es… Yo… —Reprimió un gruñido y frunció el entrecejo. ¿Algo de lo que dijera tendría valía, de todos modos? —Sé a lo que quiere llegar, Rauru. Y sé que es su trabajo no dejarme abandonar el recinto hasta obtener la respuesta que necesita. —Eran pocas las veces que se atrevía hablar así. Conocía su posición. No sólo sentía la responsabilidad de servir a la corona, también adoraba hacerlo. Era un caballero de Hyrule y daría la vida por el reino de ser necesario, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con responsabilidad u honor. Eran simples malabares políticos. Él odiaba la política. —Pero me temo que eso no pasará si no tiene la aprobación de la princesa Zelda. Y que ella no esté presente… —El arrastre de la silla hacia atrás provocó un eco un tanto molesto para los oídos en el gran salón. El rubio se puso de pie y miró al sabio directamente a los ojos, dispuesto a marcharse. —Ambos sabemos lo que significa.

El anciano se encogió de hombros y depositó con sutileza la taza porcelana sobre un plato a juego, encima de la mesa. —Ni hablar, entonces. ¡Qué dramáticos pueden llegar a ser los jóvenes! Si es sólo una velada navideña. —Exclamó, reafirmando su posición como un viejo bonachón. — ¿Por qué no hablamos francamente? Esto de las etiquetas y las formalidades… Debe usted odiarlo tanto como yo. —Un destello de sorpresa iluminó los ojos del hylian, mas logró sostener su expresión severa. —Usted deberá entender, Link, que yo sólo quería ahorrarle _momentos_ a la princesa. Ambos la conocemos, y sabemos lo difícil que es para ella pedir ayuda ajena. —Se atrevió a subir los codos a la mesa y a entrecruzar los dedos de las manos, sin dejar de mirarle. —Hacerle una invitación tan banal como esta… A la cual usted se verá obligado a decir que si, por supuesto, va a costarle bastante. —Aunque su mirada era comparable con la de un dulce pescador, Link sabía que sus intensiones eran totalmente opuestas. Se vio tentado a flaquear, pero se resguardó en su silencio. — ¿Por qué no nos ahorramos espectáculos? —Presionó, viéndole vulnerable.

Se tomó unos segundos para tomar su decisión, desviando la mirada. —Tendré que insistir en tratarlo personalmente con la princesa… —Así era más sencillo, corto y directo. — ¿Regresará de su viaje en tres días, verdad? Me encargaré de estar aquí para entonces. —Escapó a poca gracia por un costado, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Su taza de té, intacta sobre la mesa e idéntica a la de Rauru, ondeó sus aguas al recibir el mueble un golpe propinado por el apuro del joven. —Ha sido placentero volver a verlo. —Y le dio la espalda, yendo inmediatamente hacia la elegante salida tallada en mármol. Apenas tomó el picaporte la voz de Rauru hizo presencia de nuevo.

—Un excelente duelista en los campos y en la sala, ¿qué me esperaba? —Rió. —Ten un buen viaje a Ordon, muchacho. Saluda al Mayor Bo de mi parte. Dile que ansío verlo en la velada, junto contigo, por supuesto.

No pudo evitar fruncir ligeramente el entrecejo ante la necedad del hombre, pero sobre todo, ante su seguridad. Segundos después lo corrigió con una de sus sonrisas forzadas. Salió del recinto a todo vapor, colocándose encima una gruesa capa de piel ovina, confrontando el exterior segundos después. Nieve a raudales había azotado la Ciudadela la noche anterior, así que el suelo estaba cubierto por una cantidad considerable de _tierra blanca_. Los caminos estaban parcialmente despejados, la nieve se acumulaba a montones en los costados, creando un efecto interesante en el ambiente. Los trabajadores del mercado estaban bien abrigados, envueltos en pieles y telas, encogidos en sus puestos y subastando sus artículos de invierno al por mayor. Lo saludaban al verlo pasar, estaba habituado a ello. Desde su nombramiento como el héroe de las tierras de Hyrule y del mismísimo reino crepuscular, bueno, las cosas se habían vuelto un poco bochornosas. Trataba de tomárselo con calma.

Finalmente, llegó a la Taberna de Telma. Saludó a su yegua, Epona, con unas palmadas en el costado antes de abrir la puerta. Fue recibido por el penetrante olor a café caliente al abrir la puerta. La tabernera le dedicó una amigable sonrisa al verlo llegar, en tanto un ensimismado Shad ni siquiera lo notó. Estaba acurrucado en un banquillo, revisando un montón de papeles extendidos en una de las mesas. Su mano estaba cerrada sobre un chusco recipiente de barro, probablemente lleno del famoso café de Telma.

— ¿Te sirvo uno, guapo? —Preguntó la mujer, limpiando una de las tazas con ahínco. Él asintió. Fue sólo entonces que Shad levantó la vista y formuló una sonrisa.

—Oh, Link. ¿Qué tal fue la reunión con la Cámara? —Link expiró profundamente, provocando la risa discreta de ambos presentes. Se tiró sobre una de las sillas, desganado. — Después de todo era una canallada…

— ¿Qué más podía venir de allí? —Refunfuñó, cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa y recostándose sobre ellos.

—Ya, ¿qué te han dicho? Escúpelo. —Dicho esto, dio un profundo trago a su bebida. Telma hacía lo suyo tras la barra, vertiendo el líquido caliente en uno de los recipientes.

Link revoleó los ojos. Una parte de él estaba ansiosa por discutir la ridícula propuesta con alguien más, y otra quería hablar acerca de cualquier cosa que no fuese _ese_ tema. La persistente mirada de su compañero lo inclinó por la primera opción. —Quieren que asista a la _Cena de Conciliación_, como acompañante de la princesa. —Dijo. Telma se las arregló para rescatar la humeante taza de café, que se le había resbalado al escuchar la noticia. Shad tosía fervientemente, dándose golpes en el pecho. — ¡Lo sé! Es tan…

—Toda mi vida… ¡Tienes que contarme todos los detalles cuando vuelvas! ¿Quieren que vayas con armadura? Podría rentarte una con el herrero de Kakariko, escuché que últimamente está más accesible... —Shad había tomado de un zarpazo una pequeña mochila de viaje, revolvía su contenido como un desquiciado. Aún no estaba enteramente recuperado de su pequeño episodio de asfixia, pero parecía no importarle. —Estoy seguro que tengo un descuento por aquí… —Canturreó, y siguió con una perorata que relataba lo maravilloso de la situación. Hablaba rápido y muy emocionado, así que era difícil de seguir.

— ¡Bah! Y yo que contaba contigo para arreglar la taberna en Noche Buena. Es una pena… —Telma dejó la taza de café frente a un anonadado Link. Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. —Esto de ser el héroe de la región tiene sus ventajas, ¿qué no? Debí pensarlo dos veces antes de abrir una taberna. Una yegua, una espada y un poco de coraje; era todo lo que necesitaba. —Monologaba. Se miraron un momento y Telma lo entendió. Abrió mucho los ojos y se inclinó sobre la mesa, recargándose con las palmas. —No lo habrás rechazado, ¿verdad?

Link frunció profundamente el entrecejo. — ¡Como si pudiera hacer tal cosa! —Se quejó, un tanto hastiado y confundido por la reacción de sus compañeros. Un breve silencio se estableció junto con su exclamación. —Pero no lo he aceptado… —Un estridente "¿Qué?" fue exclamado al unísono por los dos presentes. Link tuvo que cubrirse las orejas.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza provinciana? ¡Es una oportunidad única en la vida! —Bramó el joven de los anteojos, acompañando por un asentimiento por parte de Telma. —Sólo un pequeño puñado llega a estar invitado. ¡Reyes, princesas, jefes, consejeros! Lo mejor de lo mejor estará allí. No puedes rechazar algo como eso. —Sus emociones se alternaban entre de molestia a incredulidad, acorralaban al hylian, inclinándose sobre la mesa. —Se habla de ese evento como una velada inolvidable…

— ¡Exacto! —Exclamó el rubio, sorprendido por la lentitud con la que conectaba el par. — ¿Qué haría alguien como _yo_ en un lugar así? Ni siquiera sé usar los cubiertos correctamente. Cucharas grandes, pequeñas. No, eso no es lo mío. —Se quejaba, igualando la posición de los otros dos en la mesa. —Además… —Pareció empequeñecerse y desvió la mirada. —Ir como acompañante de la princesa… ¡No es cualquier cosa! No soy un noble, ni un consejero. Sólo soy un _provinciano_. —Y regresó su mirada hacia Shad, aclarando que no había pasado por alto esa connotación. Telma y Shad compartieron miradas un segundo, acordando en silencio algo que a Link le fue imposible descifrar.

—Te tengo noticias, provinciano. —Señaló el investigador, recargando un codo sobre el hombro de Link. — ¡Eres el héroe de por lo menos cuatro reinos, maldita sea! Para ellos será toda una atracción tenerte como invitado. ¡Eres la persona más apta para acompañar a la princesa! ¡El _boom_ del momento! —Cada oración hacia retroceder a Link, que no parecía dejar de sorprenderse con la conversación. El rubio terminó huyendo de las garras de Shad y haciendo un mohín de disgusto. Pensaba en que decir. Apenas abrió la boca, Shad le robó las palabras. —Si te atreves a decir algo como "no es la gran cosa" voy a… — Una entusiasmada Telma cortó la rabia desbordante del hombre al tomarlo por los hombros, impidiéndole acercarse más a Link.

—Yo… Sólo no siento que sea un lugar en el que deba estar. —Se excusó, pasando un dedo por el borde de su taza de café. Telma le miró, enternecida.

—Oye, cariño. —Dejó ir los hombros del castaño y se aproximó al rubio. —Sé que muchas cosas han cambiado, te han obligado a hacer tanto por nosotros… Te han convertido en algo que nunca pediste ser. —Trató de acomodarle su desarreglada cabellera. Era inútil, pero él no opuso resistencia. —Aunque a veces lo olvides, eres nuestro héroe. —Bajó sus manos hasta sus hombros y los apretó ligeramente. Lo miró con una sonrisa, como una madre que cae en cuenta de que su hijo ha crecido. —Déjate mimar… Déjanos estar agradecidos contigo. —Una sonrisa tímida surcó el rostro de Link. Sabía que las palabras de Telma venían directo de su corazón, y respetó su pensar. —Si al final te libras de ese espectáculo, ¡qué mejor! Ven directo a ayudarme con la taberna. —Shad tuvo que morderse la lengua. —Pero si no lo haces, ten por seguro que mereces estar allí…

* * *

><p>Tres días habían pasado desde su reunión con Rauru. Por supuesto que no había tenido ocasión de regresar a la Villa Ordon, había estado ocupado con unos asuntos de construcción en la Villa Kakariko. El estómago le daba vueltas y no dejaba de pensar en el encuentro que tendría con la princesa. Llevaba meses sin verla, se sentían como años. Entró a caballo a la Ciudadela y ató a su fiel compañera fuera de la Taberna de Telma, como siempre lo hacía. Pensó en entrar a saludar, pero tenía la sensación de que sólo se excusaría y evitaría ir a su encuentro con Zelda. No era un plan táctico, así que resistió la tentación de hacerlo. Se encaminó por el mercado en dirección al castillo, tratando de calmar sus ansías, deteniéndose de tanto en tanto en los puestos, saludando a algunos aldeanos.<p>

Las trompetas sonaron, estridentes, y la atención de toda la Ciudadela fue a dar a la puerta que marcaba la entrada. Por lo menos dos docenas de guardias cabalgaban disciplinadamente dentro de la ciudad, todos montados en majestuosos garañones marrones y negros. Era un desfile de armaduras plateadas, con estandartes color azul rey que mostraban el escudo de Hyrule y brillantes espadas envainadas. Protegida por su guardia, la princesa de Zelda montaba el caballo blanco más esplendoroso del reino. La belleza era una de las mejores virtudes de la princesa, y su sola presencia parecía iluminar las calles nevadas de la plaza. Los guardias alejaban a las personas de los caminos, las miradas curiosas se asomaban a través de la barrera de acero que formaban los protectores del reino. Alivio inundó el corazón del héroe. El azul claro de los ojos de esa princesa por la cual había peleado unos años atrás chocaba con el azul intenso de él, lo había notado entre la multitud. Divisó una discreta sonrisa en su terso rostro, y no pudo evitar devolvérsela. Era hora de ir a palacio.

Dejó pasar un cuarto de hora antes de dirigirse hacia allá. Anunció su cita con la princesa a los guardias y fue guiado de inmediato a la sala del trono, donde ella parecía haberlo estado esperando. La joven le dedicó una sonrisa ladina. Él se arrodilló en la alfombra azul, al borde de las escaleras. —Princesa Zelda. —Saludó.

—Salgan. —Ordenó con voz firme la hylian, y es que así era la princesa Zelda: Una mujer hermosa, con un juicio intacto y una actitud audaz. Ocho disciplinados guardias salieron en dos líneas, sin rechistar, causando gran estruendo en el amplio salón con su marcha. Escuchó el eco que hacían sus zapatos al bajar las escaleras. —Alza la cabeza, Link. —Dijo, sin detenerse. Él obedeció y la miró, le ofrecía su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. — ¿A qué viene este teatro? —Bufó ella.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? —Sonrió cálidamente y tomó su mano, aunque fuese más por reflejo que para apoyarse realmente. Se puso de pie. —Es la princesa de Hyrule. Tengo que saludarla con propiedad.

—Vuelve a hablarme de usted una vez más y te mandaré a la horca. —Bromeó, aunque el rubio pudo distinguir un pequeño destello en sus ojos. Optó por dejarlo por la paz. — ¿Qué haces aquí en estas fechas? —Frunció ligeramente el ceño, parecía recordar algo. —Es por la construcción en Kakariko, ¿verdad? —Un suspiro cargado de resignación. —Te dije que eso podía esperar hasta el final de las festividades. Deberías estar ayudando con las preparaciones en Ordon. —Le reprimió, asentándole un pequeño golpecito a puño cerrado en el pecho. El gesto que hizo Link debió ser bastante claro, porque su molestia se sustituyó casi al instante por intriga. —Mhn… ¿Ocurre algo?

No tuvo ocasión de responder, ya que de la puerta de entrada surgió la ronca y cansina voz de la última persona que deseaba escuchar en esos momentos. —Veo que se me ha adelantado, Link. ¡Y yo que estaba tan ansioso por ser partícipe de la ocasión! —El hylian arrugó la cara, revoleó los ojos y giró el cuerpo, encarando a Rauru. —Oh… —Fingió no saberlo el viejo. —No me diga que aún no lo han discutido, ¡pero qué oportuno he resultado ser!

— ¿Discutir qué cosa? —Cuestionó una indignadísima princesa Zelda, lanzándole una mirada de desprecio profundo a aquel anciano. La furia se acumuló en su rostro con cada segundo transcurrido y su voz tomó una profundidad muy especial. —Rauru… —Era un tono impecable, estricto. — ¿Has tratado con Link _aquel _asunto? —Si fuese un dragón, probablemente hubiese lanzado fuego en lugar de palabras. — Creí haberle dejado muy claro a la Cámara que no molestasen a Link con algo tan… —Apenas podía manejar el coraje, era inusual verla tan alterada. Apretaba los puños y aquella gracia que la caracterizaba parecía nunca haber existido. — ¡Tan irrelevante, por las diosas! —Exclamó, alzando su altura un poco más. Se dirigió entonces al joven héroe, con emociones de indignación y vergüenza mezcladas en el rostro. —Te pido que abandones el palacio ahora mismo, Link. —Pareció hacer un genuino esfuerzo por mirarlo a los ojos. —Disculpa todas las molestias dadas a mi causa… Ten un viaje seguro a la Villa Ordon.

Su corazón latió fuerte. La indignación de la princesa actuaba sobre él como una enfermedad contagiosa, se extendía por su pecho y quemaba. Su turno de hablar fue tomado nuevamente por Rauru, ese viejo buitre. — Oh, princesa. Le pido que no se agite de esa manera, por el amor de Nayru. —Contrario a la joven hylian, el sabio estaba de lo más tranquilo. —Sabe que la Cámara sólo actúa con lo que piensa que es mejor para el reino. Nadie quiere dañarla a usted o al joven Link, con el cual estamos _tan_ agradecidos. —Si no conociese a los integrantes de la Cámara se lo habría tragado. Pero los conocía muy bien. Cualquier persona que se relacionara con el bienestar de Hyrule lo hacía. —No es un secreto para nadie lo que se habla en los reinos vecinos… —Zelda pareció palidecer. Miraba a un punto fijo de la habitación, a la nada. —"La princesa Zelda. ¡Tan joven e inexperta! ¿Crees que pueda llevar el reino por sí misma?" —Citó el mayor de los tres, limpiándose la túnica, desinteresado. —"He escuchado que es incapaz de formar un compromiso. Esa actitud suya no agrada a los hombres. Ni siquiera puede tener un acompañante en las más simples celebraciones". —Continuó. Zelda había pasado de estar inquieta a lucir cual animal recién cazado. Su mirada se movía, indetenible, como si tratase de escapar. Resguardaba sus orbes azules en el suelo y movía ligeramente la cabeza, sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra. —"Es una imagen madura para el reino, pero no es lo suficientemente responsable como para dar una verdadera importancia a su título como…".

—Iré. —Cortó Link. La amabilidad y sencillez que usualmente lo caracterizaban brillaban por su ausencia. Tenía esa mirada determinada que sólo sus enemigos habían visto. Zelda le observaba, con los ojos bien abiertos, anonadada. Rauru le dedicaba una mirada inquisitiva, tenía toda su atención. Había querido silenciar al hombre de cualquier forma, había querido acertarle un buen golpe en la mandíbula. Las emociones le carcomían la circulación, le aceleraban el pulso y lo hacían querer mostrar su peor cara. Podía soportar muchas cosas, pero no ver a una de las personas que más quería proteger de esa manera, no a su princesa. Pero había decidido dominarse por la prudencia, no podía aguantar aquello un segundo más.

—Link, por favor… —Zelda parecía haber despertado de aquel trance en el que Rauru la había sumergido, la urgencia brotaba a borbotones de sus labios.

—Será un honor para mí asistir a un evento de esa categoría, princesa. Es una oportunidad única en la vida. —Utilizó las palabras que Shad había tatuado en su mente días anteriores. Hizo gala de esa encantadora sonrisa suya. Zelda dio un paso hacia atrás y llevó una mano a su mejilla, para después desviar la mirada. Eso terminó de secarle la garganta. Nunca antes la había visto tan vulnerable. —Princesa…

— ¡Esplendido! —Profirió el viejo búho, juntando sus manos en un aplauso, como si no hubiera nada fuera de lo común. — ¿Lo ve, princesa? Le dije que no sería ninguna molestia para el joven Link. La juventud de hoy se preocupa demasiado… —Parloteaba él, en tanto la actitud firme y calculadora de Zelda parecía haberse marchado para no regresar jamás. Esa imagen suya, tan desprotegida y desesperanzada, le recordó cuando la vio por vez primera. Prisionera, en aquella torre, aislada de todo. A merced de Zant. En ese entonces el reino había sucumbido ante las fuerzas de la oscuridad, en ese entonces él era un lobo que se había aferrado junto con aquella twili a pelear por los reinos. A recuperar lo que les había sido arrebatado. Había dejado de escuchar a Rauru ya desde hace algunos segundos.

—Princesa Zelda. —Llamó el rubio. Se acercó a ella, tratando de robar su atención. —Aunque el castillo es un lugar espectacular, es bien sabido que soy un hombre de exteriores. No he tenido ocasión de visitar los jardines de la Ciudadela desde que llegué, y ciertamente, los extraño bastante. —Hizo una pequeña pausa para ofrecerle el brazo. — ¿Sería tan amable de hacerme compañía? —Zelda le lanzó una mirada curiosa, discreta. Pareció titubear ante la petición del hylian en un principio, pero al final se afianzó de su brazo. Link miró entonces a la persona restante en el salón, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa. —Tendrá que disculparnos, Rauru. Nos veremos en otra ocasión. —Habían sido acorralados de tal manera que cualquier respuesta fuese incorrecta, esa era la gracia de la Cámara. No quedaba más que no empeorar su condición de perdedor, tenía que actuar con madurez o no se lo perdonaría.

—Oh, por favor, disfruten de su paseo. —Deseó, mirándolos entre sus párpados caídos. —No dejen que este viejo consejero les amargue la tarde… Nos veremos en la Cena de Conciliación, entonces. —Aseguró, corriéndose a un lado, dejándoles pasar.

Link se tragó sus palabras y se ancló a su sonrisa amigable. Comenzó a andar, guiando a la joven princesa a los jardines. Las miradas curiosas no se hicieron esperar, tampoco los murmullos y los pequeños grupos de personas que se acercaban a fisgonear. Caminaron en un silencio incómodo, sin mirarse. No les pasó desapercibida la barrera de plata que se formó en las puertas de los jardines en cuanto llegaron a su destino. La calma muda que había estado presente durante el breve recorrido no duró mucho más.

—Lamento lo que ha pasado… —Habló Zelda. Link la miró de lleno, pero ella no devolvió el gesto. Sólo suspiró. —Tienes que dejar de rescatarme, Link. —Ahora lo miraba de soslayo, con una suave sonrisa.

Dejó que el silencio se apoderara nuevamente de la escena, pero era un silencio distinto al primero. Conversaban con la mirada. —Y tú tienes que dejar de pedirme tal cosa. —Respondió finalmente. Acarició con su mano libre la mano que ella tenía posada en su brazo, tratando de inspirarle seguridad con el roce. Se separaron lentamente, y de nuevo, se miraron. —No soy digno de ir de tu mano, Zelda. Pero daré lo mejor de mí. —Aseguró. Cada palabra disipaba los malos sentimientos que habían experimentado. —Cuento contigo para salvarme de hacer el estúpido, ¿eh? —Le guiñó un ojo.

Un mohín algo gracioso había arribado el rostro de la princesa. ¿No ser digno? —Oh, tú, gran… —La humildad de Link entremezclaba sus emociones. Casi se había olvidado de ese corazón puro y valiente que cargaba consigo. No lo pensó, cuando cayó en la cuenta, sus brazos estaban rodeando el cuello del héroe. —Gracias… —Más que una palabra, era un suspiro que fluía de lo más profundo de su corazón. La vergüenza no la dejó moverse. Sintió como —lentamente— los brazos del rubio la estrechaban, y cualquier pena se esfumó. Ni todos los hombres vestidos en acero de Hyrule podían igualar la seguridad que la hacía sentir aquel joven enfundado en telas verde.

—No tienes nada que agradecer… —Sintió como la princesa lo estrechaba aún más contra sí. Ella no pudo ver el rojo que tiñó su rostro, y así lo prefería.

Ahora todo parecía haber valido la pena, pero… ¿Realmente sobreviviría a la cena sin avergonzar a Hyrule?

* * *

><p><strong>Estem… Saludos. Tengo que destacar que el comentario que escribo al principio del fic siempre tiene una brecha de tiempo con el del final (que tan enorme sea depende de cuánto tiempo me tardo en hacer la última corrección. Suelo no editarlos, para darle realismopresencia a esto). Resulta que voy súper atrasada para subir esto :,D se supone que lo haría el veintitrés. Pero bleh… ¿qué tal? Esto ****pretende**** ser una comedia ****CORTA**** (eso fue más un auto-recordatorio/represión). Uno de mis defectos es que soy incapaz de hacer fanfics breves .-. se supone que esto será un five-shot, si no es que un three-shot. Algo para la temporada que debe irse con el año nuevo (no lo acabaré para esas fechas, pero la idea es no dejarlo ir muy lejos). Y lo sé, esto no tuvo nada de cómico. Tampoco es un género en el que me desarrolle muy bien, pero voy a intentarlo (: y si no sale, bueno, terminará siendo romance ;_;U. Lo que quiero decir es que este proyecto resulta impredecible para mí, pero lo hago con mucho esfuerzo y cariño. Espero que disfruten de este pequeño regalo navideño. **

**¿Qué tal pasaron noche buena/navidad? Espero que se hayan divertido y que hayan disfrutado con sus seres queridos. Yo comí mucho y obtuve regalos excelentes (SSB para wii-U y Mario Kart 8, además de una tarjeta para mis DLC). Cualquier cosa que tengan que decir, buena o mala, por favor déjenme saberla en su review (: sean felices y, por si no alcanzo a subir cap para esas fechas, ¡feliz año nuevo:P!**


End file.
